1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio chip structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to the connection of an audio chip to a motherboard or sound card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a personal computer is principally composed of a motherboard provided with at least a central processing unit (CPU), a plurality of memory modules, interface cards, and peripheral members. The interface cards that compose the conventional personal computer generally are the sound card, display card, network card, and small computer system interface card (SCSI).
In the former sound cards, the audio chip has only one single audio output end. When it is connected to the sound card, the circuit layout of the audio output end is simple. In most of the current sound cards, the audio chip comprises at least a master output end and a headphone output end connected to an operational amplifier. Thus, when the audio chip is assembled within the sound card, the operator often substitutes the headphone output end for the master output end, such that the user, through the software program controlling the sound output end, cannot normally adjust the volume of the sound.
With respect to the manufacturer of audio chips, the audio chips are delivered to different manufacturers of sound cards and assembled within different types of sound cards according to different audio output layouts that are not predictable by the manufacturer of the audio chips. As a result, the program controlling the sound volume adjustment is incompatible with the actual audio output layout. A cumbersome modification of the driver program of the audio chip is then necessary to cure this deficiency.